Trolling Exorcist
by RoseShadow13
Summary: Harry Potter always knew he was different. But as to how different now that was a surprise. Who would have thought he would be born as something that never should have been in this world to begin with. Now on to his Next Great Adventure to find a family that will hopefully accept him. Full Summary Inside. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter or D. Gray Man. This is only written for fun and I receive no profit for it.

Summary: Harry Potter always knew he was different. But as to how different now that was a surprise. Who would have thought he would be born as something that never should have been in this world to begin with. Now on to his Next Great Adventure to find a family that will hopefully accept him. Even still it will be fun to troll some people in the new world. How will Hadrian Peverell fair in this new world full of exorcist, killing machines fueled by souls, and a new family in Clan Noah.

Tags?: AU, OOC Characters, Chaotic Harry, Powerful Harry, Unique Ability Harry, Sexual Implications, Bi or straight Harry, Troll Harry, OP Harry, Grey Harry, Harry x ? possibly Harem, MoD Harry, Slightly Crazy Harry, Noah Harry.

Author Note: This will be my first crossover of this anime. I have written other fanfiction but I removed them for reasons. This is basically just for humor. The Harry Potter in this while be slightly crazy kinda like Sheogorath from elder scrolls. Anyway this is just for fun and if you like the concept feel free to use it to write your own version I would love to read them.

**LINE BREAK**

**Prologue**

Earl's POV

The day started off so well. I found an upset child mourning the death of his father and offered to bring him back to life. The boy eagerly agreed and things went as normal. The new soul would power my darling Akuma and of course attack the child. Then everything went wrong as the boy awakened an Innocence in his arm that destroyed my lovely Akuma.

That wasn't the only thing to irritate him this day. Years ago he felt a new Noah Awakening. Yet all Thirteen were already here and that traitorous Fourteenth had up and vanished. It was a rather odd feeling that another Noah had been born who wasn't of the original Thirteen just like the Fourteenth was. But even to this day they couldn't find the new Noah! It was as if they didn't exist yet every one of them could feel their connection to the new Noah but still couldn't find him anywhere!

That was until today. After dealing with that boy and returning to the Ark he began to feel the bond with the new Noah growing stronger so he called back the rest of his family. He was just about to bring up the news about the new exorcist and the bond strengthening when each of them felt a twinge and looked over to an open spot a few feet away

What he saw was comical to say the least. A man appearing midair as if walking through a door and then hanging their for a few seconds before falling onto his front. Normally I would find joy in this and chuckle but the bond finally snapped fully in place allowing me to know this newcomer was our newest family member.

Harry POV

You know when Death told me to walk through the Veil so I could be with, hopefully, my true family I at least expected to step onto solid ground. I certainly did not think I would just appear in mid air and fall flat on my face! I swear I will get back at that sack of dog treats.

"Sorry to interrupt your grumbling to yourself but perhaps you would like to tell us who you are and how you got here~"

The voice seemed oddly cheerful so I looked over to where it came from expecting some form of fight, and who can blame me after the life I have lead. Instead I see a bunch of gray skinned people with various colors of hair and dress. Though they all share the same golden eyes. Each had what looked to be crucifixes on their foreheads. It looked much like me in my most comfortable state.

Well there is one that looks way different. Like some kind of cartoon demon. He was round in a colorful suit and top hat with little skulls around the rim. A overly large and toothy mouth in a smile. The creature held an umbrella with a pumpkin on top and… is the umbrella also staring at me? Well I have seen weirder things.

As I stood at my full 5'10" height my own skin and eye color changed to match the rest of them. Lifting my hand a run my hair back to expose the seven crosses across my forehead. I give a small smile to them all "In order my name is really long so I will give you my chosen name which is Hadrian Azrael Peverell as for how I got here I simply walked through drapery rumored to lead to the afterlife~" I then began to cackle joyfully at their dumbfounded expressions. 


	2. Welcome to the Family pt 1

**Welcome to the Family ****pt 1**

So here I am sitting at a very large table with the Clan Noah to better get to know them and for them to get to know me. Though for now it is just names. I learned the cartoonish person was known as the Millennium Earl.

Next we have Toraido. Toraido is a young, muscular man with umber skin and straight, messy, black hair.

He wears a white, low-cut shirt which leaves his collar bones, stomach, and arms uncovered. He also wears white trousers and white shoes, as well as a white band around his waist. He apparently is Judge.

Next is Tyki Mikk. Tyki is a handsome tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his left eye in his mid- to late-twenties. He was wearing a tuxedo and he seemed rather intrigued with me. Well at least he is good looking. I am told he is Pleasure, he certainly looks the part.

Sheril Kamelot is a tall man in formal clothing, and has his hair up in a bun and black nails. He has thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes and a rather long face. He possesses 2 thin strands of hair, one on each side of his head. In Human form he has a light skin. He is Desire I am told.

Next is Wisely. Wisely appears to be teenager of slightly below average height for his age. He has snow white hair and five eyes: his two normal ones and three extra, the extra eyes running in a line along his forehead and forming from his stigmata. The rest are hidden by the extra long scarf that he wears over the top of his forehead. He is Wisdom, which I snickered at since it is funny that his name begins with Wise and he is 'Noah's Wisdom'.

Fiedla has light blue hair the top layer cut in a bowl fashion while some on the back has been left long and drawn back into a ponytail that is held in place by several hair bands. He has a distinguishing pair of light blue triangular earrings. I am told he is Corrosion.

Maushyma is a tall, muscular man who always wears sunglasses. He has dark spiky hair, and a goatee. He is Pity. I find it kinda funny since he doesn't look like one who 'Pities the fool', sadly no one else gets that reference but then again I am lead to believe this time is 19th century-ish.

Skin Bolic is a very tall man with spiky hair. He has no pupils giving him white eyes surrounded by a black line. He has a constantly angry face. I am told he loves sweet things and that he is Noah's Wrath.

Next is Road Kamelot. Oh she is very pretty~. Despite being the one of the oldest members of the Noah Road looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is wearing a punk-gothic Lolita style dress. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style. She also appears to have two irises: One inside the other. She is Noah's Dream. I think me and here will get along very well.

Then we have the Twins, Devit and Jasdero. Devit seems to be the more dominant member of the two. He wears heavy make up around his eyes. He wears a 'wife beater' as they were sometimes called in my timeline, along with tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh and a fur-lined leather jacket. Along with bandages on his neck for some reason.

Jasdero on the other hand is… different. He has wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are much like his brother but he does not wear and undershirt, has a vest rather than a jacket, and both pant legs are full length. He has bandages on his forearms and hands and some kind of thing on his head made of ribbons with a lantern like ball on the end. Also unlike his twin he is blonde. These two represent Bonds.

Lulu Bell appears as a beautiful, but cold and outwardly emotionless young woman in her early- to mid-twenties with long hair tied with a purple ribbon, which holds a small bell. She is wearing a black suit with a blue tie and high-heeled boots. So far her eyes have remained closed or at least I have no caught her with them open yet. I'm told she is Noah's Lust, kinky.

Lastly is Maitora, Noah's Ability. I don't really know what his physical appearance looks like since his whole body is covered in an odd, striped, full-body suit with three tassels on the head; one on the crown and one on each side of wear their face should be.

"So Hadrian tell us a bit about yourself" Asked the Earl.

I leaned back in my chair "well first off I am from another world and I was born in 1980 on the last day of July." This seemed to shock them a bit since that is well over a century into the future. "Now in my world there is no Noah Family instead we have a separate and hidden society filled with magic." to demonstrate I turn a tea cup into a kitten by tapping it with my finger.

"Wow! What else can you do with magic. Oh where there unicorns? What about dragons? Did you meet Merlin" Road said excitedly while cuddling the kitten

"Whoa settle down Road. In order yet there unicorns and dragons and no Merlin was long dead by the time I was born though we used his name like Jesus. Anyway on October 31st 1981 a Dark Wizard came to my parents house and killed my mother and father though when he went to kill me his curse backfired and destroyed him instead. It was here that I consider my childhood had ended despite only being 15 months old."

"I was then left with my Aunt, Uncle and my cousin who proceeded in making the next 10 years of my life a living hell. I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs from the moment they took me in. By the time I took my first steps I was made to do all the chores they could think of. When I was 4 I was made to learn to cook for them. If I burnt it or did anything they didn't like with their food I would be punished. I was never allowed to even taste any of what I cooked for them and was told to be thankful for the stale bread and cup of water they gave me."

"At age 5 I was sent to school with my cousin where I finally learned my name was Harry Potter. I had thought my name was Freak since that was all my _family" _that one word contained so much hatred "would call me. My cousin made sure to scare off any child who wanted to befriend me thus leaving me alone. Him and his friends would bully me relentlessly and also blame me for any wrong they committed. Now normally this wouldn't be so believable if not for the fact all the other students were afraid of my cousin and his gang so they never corrected the teacher. Along with my teachers believing the lies that I was a delinquent because of what my Aunt and Uncle spread about. The first day of school I actually got top scores on all my papers and then proceeded to get beaten by my uncle for 'using my freakishness' to get better grades than his son."

"So of course I had to dumb down all my work since my cousin was actually near the bottom in scores with only me doing worse than him due to not wanting another beating. After the beating the nurse took notice of my bruises and confronted my Uncle who told her how much of a troubled child I was and how I was constantly hurting myself to blame his son and all kinds of bullshit. Which caused the nurse to resent me and never once trust me again. She proceeded to let all the other teachers know of my 'behavior' so they never trusted me either. Now I did try running away a few times but then I would wake up back in the cupboard with no memory of how I was returned and I would get a beating."

"At 11 I learned I was a wizard and got a letter from a school to teach me. Which surprised me for two reasons one is I knew I had some kind of power due to all the odd things that happened around me sometimes and two because my Uncle and Aunt beat it into me, literally, that magic wasn't real. I went into that society where I found I had money left by my parents who surprise surprise were not the drunken layabouts my Uncle and Aunt told me they were. It was also then I learned how they truly died along with their killers name, Voldemort. A stupid name if you ask me as it is just french for Flight from Death."

I could practically feel the anger radiating from my new family as they heard the details of my childhood, though I am not giving them the full details. I have no doubts in my mind that if they could get to my world they would lay waste to every person who harmed me as a child.

"Continuing on I made my first true friend in an owl I named Hedwig. She was rather odd even by their owl standards as she was more intelligent and treated me like a chick. On the train to my new school there I met my, at the time, friend Ron along with my other friends Hermione and Neville Longbottom.. At the school we would be sorted into four houses. Of Gryffindor the home of the courageous, or the brash really since they tended to do things without thinking. Ravenclaw the house of the intelligent, though they tended to take anything in a book as truth. Hufflepuff for the Hardworking and Loyal, but they were all mostly the type to follow whoever spoke the loudest. Lastly was Slytherin house of Ambition and Cunning, though it was known for the house of all things evil because Voldemort was from that house along with his closest followers."

"We were sorted into the house by a singing hat. I was put in Gryffindor after arguing with the hat to not put me in Slytherin. I did this because one I was told that all Slytherins were evil" here I chuckled "Now I didn't believe that but I knew people would expect me to by in Gryffindor. If I was put in Slytherin people would be watching my every move to make sure I wasn't going Dark. In October a troll came in and me and my friend Ron defeated it to save Hermione. I later watched a dragon egg hatch, ran into a three headed dog, saw a unicorn and centaur, went through a series of 'traps' and then fought the ghost of Voldemort who was attached to one of my teachers head like a parasite. He was after the Philosophers Stone which could grant him a new body and immortality. But when he touched by body he began to burn to ash. I woke up in the hospital wing. Thanks to some supreme bias by our Headmaster Dumbledore me and my friends were rewarded last minute points and won a pointless school competition"

"Now it is summer of 1992. I got in trouble with my Uncle due to a meddling house elf and got locked in my new room with bars on the window. I was saved by my friend Ron and taken to his place. Our new defense teacher was a complete and utter fraud who was so obviously a lying sack of shit that I was amazed no one else noticed considering in his 'amazing adventures' he was in three different places in different countries at the exact same time. The so called chamber of secrets was opened on Halloween and of course me and my friends were blamed since we were closest. When it was found out I could talk to snakes nearly the entire school turned on me saying I was Dark. I ran into giant spiders later on and then entered the chamber after Hermione was petrified and Rons sister was taken."

"Down in the chamber Lockhart admitted to being a fraud and tried to erase our memories but he used Rons, at the time, broken wand and it backfired. I was separated from them and entered the real chamber by myself where I found Ginny, Ron's sister, and the shade of Tom Marvelo Riddle who showed his name in an anagram that spelled I Am Lord Voldemort. He was possessing Ginny through a cursed dairy. He then called out a Basilisk which is a snake that can kill you if you look in it's eyes. This one was over 60 feet long. The Headmasters Phoenix arrived with the Sorting Hat and then it pecked out the basilisk eyes. I withdrew a sword from the hat and stabbed the basilisk through the mouth and into it's brain but I got a fang in my arm. Now the venom of a basilisk will kill in under a minute but luckily the Phoenix cried on my wound thus healing me as phoenix tears can cure basilisk venom, convenient. I then stabbed the dairy and he died again. The Phoenix then took us to the headmaster. I freed that house elf that was causing me trouble all year and we won the pointless competition again."


	3. Welcome to the Family pt 2

**Just a warning this chapter will have Dumbledore Bashing. Also this chapter will be where Harry talks of how he became OP if you don't like Dumbledore Bashing or complete OP characters I suggest stopping here.**

**LINE BREAK**

**Welcome to the Family pt 2  
**

At this point Hadrian summoned a glass of tea and sipped it slowly before placing it back down on the table. "Now we get to 1993 where everything changed. Summer went as usual only that my Uncle's sister showed up with that horrible little mutt of hers. She began to openly berate my parents at the dinner table, a dinner I cooked, calling my mother a whore and my father a no good bastard. So I snapped and my magic reacted to that causing her to inflate like a balloon and float off" I began to cackle madly at that.

"Well I left as fast as I could as I knew my Uncle may very well kill me this time. I ended up in the Leaky Cauldron and met the so called Minister of Magic. I thought I was in trouble but he brushed it off. So there I was at the bar, which apparently also had room to stay in, and almost a month til I had to go to Hogwarts. Which lead me to go to Gringotts and speak with the goblins and oh the things they told me"

"I was questioned why I wasn't responding to their letters and I told them I had never gotten any. They asked why my Magical Guardian never told me but I honestly didn't know I had one. Turns out Albus too many names Dumbledore was my guardian and he failed his role in every single way. They had me take an Inheritance test, just to check and see if I had more vaults along with any abilities or blocks on my person. Here let me show you what it said from my memory" With that I conjured 13 long pieces of parchment and handed them out.

**Name:** Hadrian "Harry" James Potter

**Parents:** James Fleamont Potter (Deceased); Lilian Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

**Godparents:** Sirius Orion Black; Alice Longbottom (Indisposed)

**Magical Guardian: **Albus Dumbledore (Illegal)

**Inheritance:**

Head of Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Black

Head of Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

Head of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)

Head of Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)

Heir of Most Ancient and Supreme House of Noah

**Talents:**

Metamorphmagus (Blocked 95%)

Parseltongue (Blocked 70%)

Magic (Bond 70%)

Wandless Casting (Blocked 99%; 90% in Danger)

Noah Bloodline (Dormant)

Occlumency (100% Blocked)

Natural Flier

**Potions/Charms/Blocks:**

Loyalty Potion; Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion; House of Gryffindor

Hatred Potion; House of Slytherin

Obedience Potion; Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley

Intelligence Reduction Potion (70%); Albus Dumbledore

Magic Binding; Albus Dumbledore

Talent Blocking; Albus Dumbedore

Tracking Charm (Illegal); Albus Dumbledore

Health Monitoring Charm (Illegal); Albus Dumbledore

**Health:**

Malnorishment

Multiple Improperly Healed Bones

Eye Damage

Soul Leech; Horcrux

**Vaults:**

Potter Trust Vault 687

Potter Vault 546

Black Trust Vault 665

Peverell Vault 007

Slytherin Vault 013

Gaunt Vault 576

Noah Vault 000

"The goblins were confused on that last bit since there never was a Vault 000 but apparently Magic made a vault itself. Though when I entered the vault all that was inside was a book telling about the history and abilities of the Noah including my own. It was rather unnerving to learn that I had family but they weren't even in my Universe. But at the same time I was happy at least. The one thing I wanted more than anything was a family of my own so to find out I didn't have one but thirteen family members made me more excited than anything before and I swore I would find someway to get here but that is for later in my story"

"Now I just found I was the richest wizard in the entire wizarding world so I made a deal with the Goblins. So I got lead to a chamber where a year inside was a day on the outside. First thing was they had to purge the potions from my system and erase the charms. Though I had the health charm remain and put the tracking charm on a coin I would carry around. Then the Soul Leech was removed and placed into an enchanted orb which would be held onto until we could use it to track the others. Yes others because the leech was too small to be even a fifth of an actual soul. And I had all the blocks removed. Plus I had my eyes fixed, even though I would have to wear fakes once I was done with my training."

"After that I got de-aged back to being 5 years old and trained in pretty much anything the goblins could offer me. From hand to hand combat, wandless magic, occlumency, legimency, potions, various weapon training, metamorph magic, parselmagic, healing, herbology, magical law, care of magical creatures, alchemy, illusion magic which is my favorite by the way, math, science, mundane law, and etc for a total of 20 years in the chamber."

"When I was on my 12th year in the chamber I began having pains in my forehead and that is when my stigmata appeared and my Noah Bloodline unlocked. Fuck the memories were overwhelming" I began to massage my temples here "Well I then had added training my Noah Ability to my list of things and I have to say I absolutely love my Ability as it seemed to be some higher form of magic."

"And what is your ability?" Asked the Earl as the others looked at me curiously as they two were very interested in knowing.

"Well I said it was an advanced form of magic and magic is basically altering reality in a variety of ways. My Noah Ability took that further it is also why illusion magic is my favorite. See my ability allowed me to turn illusions real and vice versa turning what's real into an illusion. Oh I have so much fun with that in itself" I began to giggle manically "Though it did skew my view on reality and drive me a tad insane when I awoke my bloodline."

"Now to help with my illusion magic a mundane born began showing me comic books and introducing me to works of fiction which I am very happy to have been introduced to because with my new ability I could bring all of it to life in anyway I saw fit. One of the best things I did is I made a sort of pocket space where I could store anything I pleased. I had the goblins hire some people to purchase any comic book, book of relevance that I could use, movies, and pretty much any entertainment I could take. After all I was rich and after going through my portfolios and investments my mother made in the muggle world I was one of the richest people in the world."

"Now using my metamorphimagic I made my body to be around 14. I accepted the Lordship rings for all the houses I was head of and the Heir rings. Luckily all the rings could be invisible on command. I also read my parents will to find out that I was never meant to go to my aunt and uncle along with the fact of the traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew who was my parents secret keeper not Sirius Black like everyone believed."

"I met with my friends in the Alley as we had to do our school shopping. Yes I still had to go to school or else the old man would realize something is wrong. Old bastard had way to much power while claiming he didn't want any of it and I wouldn't put it past him to try and wipe my mind or use some dark ritual to bond me to him like a slave. But I had also made certain I would never go to the Dursley's again by hiring the goblins to stage an accident on my relatives once I was in school. My only regret was not being able to kill them all myself."

"Now this school year was kind of boring. Other than the Dementors, which were creatures that just by being near them would bring out your worst memories and drain you of happiness and if they get too close they can suck out your very soul. They attacked me three times that year. Once on the train but I was 'saved' by our new defense teacher, Remus Lupin. Second was when I was high in the air and they swarmed me casing me to fall. Last was when I met my Godfather and they all swarmed me and him."

"Now for some reason the school decided to give my friend Hermione a Time Turner just because she wanted to take all the classes. A Time turner is a device that would allow one to go back a few hours in time. We used it to go back and save a hippogryph and ourselves from both a werewolf, which was Remus, and dementors. I also secretly caught Pettigrew when he tried to escape after the werewolf attack. He was living as Ron's pet rat for over a decade."

"Just before the school year ended I was informed my relatives had died in a rather unfortunate house fire due to faulty wiring. This meant the headmasters plans to have me sent back to them was ruined but that was also ruined when I secretly owled Amelia Bones, head of wizard law enforcement, and handed her the rat. So it was decided I would live with the now exonerated Sirius Black. Hah the look on the headmasters face when he was told that was as if he was force fed shit."

"Went back with Sirius to his home where I found another piece of Moldy Warts soul containers being kept by an insane house elf. It was with this shard I went back to the goblins and we worked out a spell using the magical signature and soul wavelength on the two pieces we had we were able to locate all the others. Sadly while we were doing that the rat escaped again. We did manage to get two of the horcruxes as one was in the bank and another in a little shack. I kept the second because it was the Gaunt Family ring. One more was in Hogwarts and I would grab it when I returned for my fourth year and the last one was constantly on the move but I thought it was probably the Wraith that I met in first year."

"Me and Sirius plus my friends and their family went to the Quidditch World Cup where Death Munchers attacked. I of course killed all but one who managed to portkey away and then used a time turner I found in the Peverell vault to give myself an alibi. Leading to fourth year where I am told the Twi-Wizard Tournament was being held this year. Only those 17 or older could enter yet somehow my name was still called. Of course the entire school turned on me this time, including Ron and Hermoine. Ron did it because he thought I had a way to cross the age line and didn't tell him so I could hog all the glory. Hermoine turned on me because she thought I entered just to prove I could do something she couldn't."

"I then had to face a dragon in the first task and it was quite funny using a first year switching charm to take an egg from it's next because it was so simple yet no one else thought of it. My friends then tried to come and say they were sorry and I accepted openly but inside I could care less about them since they turned on me yet I had to say I forgave them at least until I could get rid of Dumbledore which I was already planning to do. I seduced the french champion, Fleur Delacour, into going to a dance with me among other things when the dance was over" I grin at that memory who knew the 'Prim and Proper' Veela would be such a naughty girl behind closed doors.

"Second task was diving under the lake in the middle of February in Scotland where the water was so cold it was only one degree from turning to ice. They took something of ours and we had to retrieve it in an hour. Apparently my thing was Ron so I saved him along with a little girl who I assumed was Fleurs sister. I got rewarded quite nicely for saving her little sister. The last task was a maze. I saved Fleur from a mind controlled Victor Krum and managed to get to the Cup before Cedric Diggory."

"I was transported to a graveyard and was stunned before I could get my bearings fully. I woke up to see babymort, Moldy Wart in the form of a deformed toddler, along with the rat and a large snake. He used a Dark Ritual using my blood to come back and then summoned his followers. While he was monologueing I was discreetly casting Anti-Apparation and Anti-Portkey spells around the area while using my illusion magic to discretely carve out a large Slytherin ritual circle barely under the soil. Once done I turned the ritual circle real just as Moldy Wart wanted me to bow to him for a duel"

"The ritual acted like legimency on everyone in the circle other than the castor. It literally rips knowledge from their minds into the caster and that was why it was a forbidden ritual that was supposedly erased from history. So I dueled Moldy while casting Area Wide Stunners at Death Eaters when I 'missed'. I created an illusion of a Reaper and then had it slice off the snakes head when it tried to sneak up on me. When this happened Moldy was distracted long enough for me to stun him as well. I then activated the ritual and took the collective knowledge of every single death eater and Voldemort himself. If it wasn't for my Noah Blood I may have passed out for a few hours but instead I just had a massive headache for a few minutes. When I came too I threw all the death munchers and Moldy into my pocket dimensions dungeon which was coated in many real and fictional magic suppression runes that I made real; I really love my Noah Power."

"Grabbed the cup and was portkeyed back to the stadium where I acted the part of distraught golden boy telling how Voldemort was back, which was true. Then our defense teacher lead me away and I stunned him before he could do anything more once he got me alone because I knew he was a death eater in disguise thanks to my magical map of the school. I released the real Mad-Eye from the trunk when bumbles and the other staff burst in. I told them how fake moody attacked me after revealing he was working for Voldemort and then I decided to check his trunk for evidence. The minister came in and had the Death Eater Kissed by a dementor before getting testimony and then began to loudly proclaim we were lying about Voldemorts return."


	4. Welcome to the Family pt 3

**There may be trigger warnings in this chapter. Other than that I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I know I am not that great at writing but hey if you like it then that's great to me.**

**Welcome to the Family pt 3**

With a gesture of his hands Hadrians clothes changed in an instant. His casual clothes became a red long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest and tie over top of it, black gloves on his hands, and black dress pants. He also changed his hair style to match Aizen Sousuke from Bleach when he began to assimilate the hogyoku. "Ah this feels better" (The outfit came from Villain Deku)

Road blushed slightly and looked away and Tyki seemed to look at me in what appeared to be him admiring my new outfit and hair style. I merely smirk slightly at this and give Tyki a wink. I mean even though we are all awakened Noah we are technically not related at least not in the legal sense. That and all this worlds population came from the original 13 Noah after the Great Flood. That's why I won't feel any guilt from flirting with them.

"Now to continue my story. First off the ministry was trying to drag my name in the mud through the newspaper the Daily Prophet and I allowed this. I did it so that he would dig himself deeper and deeper and then I would bury him in the grave he dug himself. Oh I spent a good portion of my Summer in my Pocket Dimension just torturing those pathetic fools. I think my favorite was when I put a live wasp nest in Lucius Malfoy's left lung and used magic to keep him alive for a full hour as they stung, bit, and chewed their way through the fleshy organ along with the few that managed to climb his esophagus and exit his mouth terrifying all the others. Though I kept Moldy in a separate cell and under stasis because I had plans for him"

"I killed off all the death munchers one by one in a variety of creative ways such as bringing about fictional creatures to kill them off. But torturing them wasn't all I did. No I also spent time with Sirius. I told him some of the things I learned and showed him my Lord Rings. I talked him into letting me have the Lord ring of House Black and after some persuasion and light manipulation I got him to angry. When it was final I owled Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. I Invited the former back into the House immediately after meeting her along with her daughter. As for Narcissa I dissolved her marriage contract due to Lucius Malfoy being a Death Eater along with his attack on me in second year. This also got me blackmail over Draco considering if he wanted any money it would now have to go threw me."

"Actually the Narcissa thing worked out well as she never loved her husband and from what I learned from his memories he never cared for her either other than to get a shot at the Black fortunes. We actually spent some quality time together" I smirk again which also got a few of the males to chuckle "It was especially funny when Draco called me a motherfucker because of his mothers divorce to which I replied 'Did she tell you?' Hahaha oh the look of horror on his face was priceless! I also dissolved the contract between Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband but I also kicked her out of the House Black leaving her Bellatrix No Name which is the highest form of disgrace for a pureblood."

"Now while I was at Hogwarts in the last year I retrieved the last Horcrux, I managed to sneak into the headmasters office to look for something to ruin him and I stunned him and the portraits oddly enough Fawkes did nothing. After looking around I found a hidden compartment in the wall that had a box filled with potion glasses. Each glass was labeled to contain specific memories which will be relevant later on. I also found a ritual of how to forcefully bind creatures to you like a slave. That as when I realized Fawkes was under effect of that ritual and I proceeded to unravel the binding from him but asked him to pretend he was still under the headmasters control for just a bit longer to which he agreed when I explained my plan."

"I was attacked by two dementors during the summer and when I defended myself from them I got a letter telling me I was expelled then another letter saying I was to attend a trial for underage magic. So the hole got dug deeper. The trial was a huge farce as they tried to charge me as an adult for underage magic. I offered to show pensive and take truth serum but both were denied because I was 'too young for either to be accurate' according to fudge. So instead I swore on my magic and life instead and when I was still alive and able to cast a spell the trial deemed me as not guilty."

"According to my spies, it is amazing what you can do with money, Fudge hadn't given up and was sending his pet toad to hogwarts. This woman named Delores Umbridge was one of the most biggoted people ever and she wasn't even a pureblood or a death muncher. She would threaten and blackmail anyone who was not a pureblood and was rumored to have used the unforgivables on mundane borns whenever they tried to 'go above their station'. I knew she would fuck up and at that point I would spring my trap."

"Another thing happened, and this one is quite large, is that I woke up one day and the mark of the Deathly Hallows was tattooed on my shoulder." I show them what the symbol looks like. A bisected triangle with a circle in the middle. "Turns out that I had become the master of all three Hallows. Deaths Cloak said tohide one from Death itself was my invisibility cloak, the Gaunt ring had the resurrection stone in it which was said to bring back the spirits of the dead, lastly the most powerful wand in existence, the Elder Wand, was the wand I apparently became the master of when I took down Dumbles"

"It was said that whoever mastered all three would be the Master of Death. Though later that night while I was asleep Death came and told me that wasn't true as no one can be the Master of Death. Instead I became sort of champion to the deity I suppose. I was given immortality, for as long as Death willed it, along with limited power over souls, I also gained large black wings to go with my new title which wasn't Master of Death but rather Angel of Death Azrael" to prove my point I allowed my wings to spread out into existence causing them to gasp

"Wait wait wait! You mean you are now an Angel and Immortal?!" Yelled out Devit the rest of them seemed to be arguing over one another trying to get answers too but Devit was the loudest.

"Well yea kinda. As long as Death allows it, or I choose to, I can't die. That and it isn't like I am suddenly all peace on Earth and Good Will towards man. Nope still the same crazy guy I was and am in fact I could care less about humans really I just really like the stuff they came up with in my timeline such as comics, movies, and the internet."

"Noah's have a built in hatred towards humanity due to our memories.~" said the Earl

"Yea I know but in my case I suppose I am just neutral in it. I don't outright hate them but neither do I like them. Back in my universe just before I came here they were already in the process of destroying the world themselves. So before I came here with the help of Death I gathered up anything of interest I could even if I had to steal it then I had it sent into my pocket dimension. I can't wait to show you all my collection"

Some of them seem intrigued "Fine now that we got that out of the way would you like to finish up your story?" said Tyki.

I nod "Well back to the story and this will be my last one about my time in Hogwarts. So we go to Hogwarts and that pink toad was there and she gives me detention the first day of her class, which is about 4 days into the year, for not taking notes. When I arrived for it she made me use a blood quill. I stunned her then used her floo to floo call Amelia Bones telling her what Umbridge tried to make me do. With that I convinced Amelia to hold Umbridge in secret and announce I was going to stage a press conference the next day at noon. I then contacted various medias to this fact. When Dumbledore tried to stop me I stunned him and turned him into a marble to take with me. I also took statements and pictures of some of the students who already had detention with the Toad. Each one had words literally carved on the back of their hands from the blood quill and over half those I got statements from were only 11"

"So I get to the conference area early and I set up anti magic wards, anti apparation words, anti portkey words, and dementor repelling wards. The first three were set up to activate on command but the dementor one was immediately activated as I didn't trust them not to try and kill me before I could say a word. That and the anti magic wards only stopped people from using magic but would not affect their cameras. At noon over a hundred people were at my open conference in Diagon Alley right in front of Gringotts. I had the goblins bring out a pensive projector which was like a pensive only instead of going into memories it showed the images openly. Finally I activated the wards"

"First I took a magic oath stating that everything I was going to show them was true then I showed my memories of first year and second year. I showed how the dementors attacked me in third year along with meeting Sirius when he captured Peter Pettigrew. I then showed me in the graveyard and Voldemorts resurrection up til the point where he challenged me to a duel where I stopped the memory and brought out Voldemort from my dungeon in chains. He began to shout all kinds of profanities and I am better than you this and you shall fall before me that. I stated that it was my right by magic that I was allowed to get Justice for him killing my parents and that I claimed his life as my own to deal with as I saw fit since he was defeated by me. With a flash of light around me to confirm magic accepted I stabbed him through the heart."

"Of course it wasn't over yet. I showed without a doubt the Voldemort had returned and I claimed a blood fued with fudge for all his slander. I then had Amelia bring out the toad and showed my proof of her using a blood quill on under age students. That and with truth serum I had her confess her crimes which included sending those dementors after me during the summer. I left her fate up to the DMLE. I then turned the crowd against the minister again because he gave permission for her to use any means necessary while at Hogwarts which basically gave her a reason to torture the children."

"Now that I destroyed Moldy, Umbridge, and Fudge I brought out Dumbledore and released him from his marble state and chained him up completely. This got outrage from the crowd but I silenced them and began showing them the memories I found. Memories of Dumbles planning Grindelwalds war campaign with him. Showing the Grindelwald would not have gotten as far as he did in the war without Dumbles help. I showed how Dumbles poisoned Grindelwalds before their supposed duel to greatly weaken him to make him easy to defeat. I showed why he did it was so he could get a lot of political power. I showed how he molded a young Tom Riddle into the dark lord he became because he wanted to defeat a second dark lord to make himself appear greater than Merlin. I showed how he let Snape learn of the prophecy so he could use it to his advantage and how he cast the fidelius charm using the Rat before oblivating everyone of the knowledge that he had cast the charm."

"By now all the crowd had turned on the old fool but I wasn't done yet. I showed how he would sometimes exploit and blackmail students and others into his chambers before obliviating them. I showed how he knew I would be abused by the Dursleys by showing memories of him showing up after a particular bad beating to heal me and reprimand them for almost killing me multiple times. I showed how he would always take me back there when I ran away and how he would obliviate all the adults whenever charges were filled for my abuse. How he knew about quirellmort and how he stole the stone from the Flamels and then lied to them about it being destroyed. I found it in his office and sent it back to them after raiding his office as I already had plenty of money and immortality didn't appeal to me, though I got it anyway. I showed how he knew Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago but let him take the fall anyway so he could use him as a pawn. How he knew that there was a basilisk in the school but did nothing and stopped the students from telling their parents by altering the letters."

"Lastly I showed him using the unforgivables, dark rituals, creating illegal potions and feeding them to students, staff, and people at the ministry and media. Once all that was over I gave him 4 drops of truth serum and had him admit that all the memories were his. Apparently he would remove the incriminating memories and then obliviate himself so that no one could see them through legimency or accidently saying his crimes through truth serum. It took some clever wording to make him admit the memories were his. I had ruined him completely and utterly and I called forth the debt for his orchestration in the deaths of my parents along with so many others and then I stabbed him through the heart while proclaiming loudly that I was ending his reign as Dark Lord Dumbledore."

"After that I left the wizarding world for the most part, I revealed I already had my NEWTS in a variety of subjects and showed my Lord rings. I still visited a few people such as Fleur and Narcissa along with some others. Snape got arrested for his part in my parents deaths and I claimed his life debt that he owed my father to get all his knowledge. Some of the Heirs of the Death munchers I caught tried to cause trouble with me including a few attacks which I used to kill them and claim everything they owned if they were the last of their line."

"So I travelled around learning all I could about the magics of various countries along with a lot of other things that peaked my interest until 2023 when the wizarding world was exposed to the point the governments couldn't hide it completely anymore. Due to various religious groups along with some magicals still believing they were better than non magicals world war three started. It was a portion of magicals against most of the world, the religious groups wanting to kill the magicals, and a few countries who wanted to protect magicals rights. The non magicals were already talking about nucluer warfare on the magicals, well at least the religious and bigoted ones.. Of course the magicals called onto me for help but I honestly couldn't care about most of them. So I talked with Death, gathered up anything in the world that interested me and put them in my pocket dimension, and then Death had me walk through a thing called the Veil of Death which was this Archway under London that appeared to have wispy curtains on it that was said to lead to the after life. I took one step through it and ended up here falling on my face. And that is the end of the compacted version of everything that happened in my past life before coming here."

It was silent for a little while then Toraido spoke "Are you going to join us in wiping out humanity and the exorcist? Also will you betray us like the Fourteenth did? What are your plans in this world?"

I raised a brow at that "I am neutral on the humanity part as I do not really care if they live or die. As for exorcist if they ever bother me I will deal with them in fact I already was planning to prank them before I came here. I will also assist you all if you ask or call on me. I have no plans to betray any of you because the only thing I have ever wanted is a family and I would never betray family. Lastly I will just enjoy myself and play around. Might open a casino or some other businesses using my knowledge to gain money. All of you have some aspect of Noah that allows you to do amazing things and if I had to name an aspect for myself it would be Greed. I am Greedy for freedom, pleasure, money, possessions, family, fun, I am greedy for everything that was denied me in my childhood. Yes I think greed suits me quite well. Anyway back on topic you are my family and I would never betray you and would help you all no matter what."

They all smile or at least sort of smile "Kufufufu then Welcome to the Family Hadrian Peverell, The Fifteenth aspect of Noah's Greed~" Said the Earl. I am not afraid to admit that tears began to flow from my eyes at the acceptance they were all showing me even some coming up to give me hugs such as Road and the twins.


	5. Pocket Dimension pt 1

**Pocket Dimension pt 1**

After the telling of my past life I was lead around the Ark, though I am told that they are working on making a new one. Other than the ability to go pretty much anywhere in the world the Ark is pretty much like my pocket dimension. I tell them as such and now they want to see it for themselves to which I chuckled slightly. Snapping my fingers a tall slightly crocked and misshapen door appears.

"Ah before we go in I should warn you I didn't just bring objects with me." With that as their only warning I open the doorway. As soon as we step through they can see we are now in a wide open area of land that stretches out as far as the eye can see. To the left was a grand forest and to the right a very large body of water with cascading waterfalls from the mountainous area beside it. There was a large castle off in the distance surrounded by smaller buildings making it look like a town.

"You have an entire world in your pocket?" Said Road as she looks all about.

"Well perhaps. The more powerful my magic was the more my pocket dimension expanded." I was cut off from explaining more from a roar off in the distance. When the others looked towards the roar their mouths dropped open.

"I-is that an actual dragon?!" said a disbelieving Road

"Chinese Fireball to be exact. I also brought unicorns, centaurs, goblins, occumy, demiguise, acromantula but they are mainly only here for the silk and to feed the dragons, and a variety of other magical creatures."

"You have unicorns?!" Yelled out Road, and surprisingly Devit and Skin, in excitement.

I nod before moving my head slightly to the left just before a snow white owl landed on my right shoulder and yelled in my ear with a loud PREK. "I'm sorry but it took longer than I thought" she gives me a look "Hey I was introducing myself to my family" she preks again "Oh that is a low blow, you know you are family to me"

Tyki leans over to Wisely "Is he really arguing with an owl?" Wisely looks amused but nods "I believe he is."

"Ah fine. Everyone this lovely lady is Hedwig. Hedwig this is the Earl of Millennium , Tyki Mikk, Sheril Kamelot, Wisely, Fiedla, Maushyma, Skin Bolic, the adorable Road Kamelot" Sheril pulls Road behind him and glares at me slightly "Devit and Jasdero, Lulu Bell and Maitora." She gives them a stare down as if judging their very souls then hoots. "She approves of you" I said exasperatedly

"Kufufu pleasure to meet such an intelligent Lady.~" The earl says as if judgmental, mother hen, owls were an everyday occurrence.

"Anyway you all can see the magical critters later if you want so long as you do not kill any of them. Alright? Good good now I don't feel like walking so Dobby, Mitsy, Tippy, Kreacher, Winky!" With five small pops there were now five house elves before us.

"What the hell are those?!" Proclaimed Skin as he looked at the small, big eyed, long eared creatures.

"We be it House Elves Mister Angry Sir" said Dobby this caused a few of the others to snicker "How can we helps you Master Harry"

"As Dobby said they are House Elves. Anyway Dobby could you Mitsy. Tippy, Kreacher, and Winky take them to the town."

"Oh yes master Harry sir!" He said excitedly before walking to the others "Sirs and misses be grabbing our hands" They do so but mostly out of curiosity. I myself place a hand on Road and with a POP all of us are no inside the town.

The others look a bit quesy "W-was that supposed to feel like being dragged through a small tube?" Asked Tyki after getting his balance back.

"Yep, magical transportation while convenient sucks" I chuckle. As they look around they can see goblins, centaurs, and a few witches and wizards walking about.

"You keep humans in your dimension?" Skin said with a grunt.

"A few who I liked or needed to take care of things. Hm do you all feel any hatred for them? I mean these are humans from a different world so" I let my sentence hang there and then they all come to the realization that no they don't feel the deep seated hatred for these humans as they do for the ones in their own world. They tell me this and I chuckle slightly.

"Ah 'Arry you have returned!" Coming towards us was a beautiful blonde woman with a smile etched across her face.

"Yes Gabrielle, finally managed to get away from your sister did you?"

She giggles "Yes I got away. She has been overprotective of me for years since the twi wizard tournament incident"

I then introduce her to my new family "It is a pleasure to meet you all" She says giving a curtsy to the group.

"So how many… People did you bring with you?" Road asked curiously.

"Well I brought Sirius, the Tonk's family, Remus though honestly Sirius convinced me to bring him, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, The Delacours, Narcissa Malfoy, Flitwick, Snape, The Flamels, Neville, Luna Lovegood and her father, Hermione and her family because she wouldn't leave without them, The Bone's, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Professor Sprout, Sinestra, Septima, Slughorn, and Hagrid along with some other people I met on my travels and a few others I needed to take to help take care of the creatures and plants. Some of those I named were only brought with because of their expertise in some fields such as Sinestra, Septima and Slughorn."

"I thought you didn't like that Snape fellow also why didn't you bring that McGonagall woman you mentioned since she was the head of your house?"

"Well the McGonagall issue was simple. She brushed me aside in my first year when I told her about the stone. In second year she did nothing to get my own housemates from treating me like a pariah because of being a parseltongue, Flitwick at least tried to reign in his Ravenclaws, in fourth year she was one of those who thought I put my name in the goblet simply because she thought my father would have done it, and right before my detention with Umbridge I went to her to tell her about my suspicions that the toad was going to try something and she simply told me to 'keep my head down'. That and she was one of those who left me with the Dursleys never once checked on me despite telling Dumbles that they were the worst sort of muggles. I can let Hagrid slide on that because he honestly isn't fully there" I point to my head "that and he honestly tried to make a connection with me at Hogwarts unlike McGonagall."

"As for Snape yes he was one of the reasons my parents were killed but that was all orchestrated by Dumbles. He was harsh on me in school simply because he couldn't act like he liked me least the other 'former' death eaters find out. But he did save me in first year from being thrown from my broom. That and in third year he actually put himself in front of me and my friends when Remus began turning into a werewolf so that if attacked he could defend us. I later learned that werewolves were one of Snapes biggest fears so for him to do something like that to protect us gained him a lot of respect from me. He has been working for me by focusing on his potion research ever since I stood up for him at his trail. He has had great breakthroughs honestly."

"I also didn't bring Draco despite him being Narcissa's son. That is because he had deep hatred for me when his father 'suddenly' was announced dead. He wouldn't listen to his mother and tried to attack me from behind so I had him sent to Azkaban instead of killing him as a favor to his mother. He never changed his ways and continued to stay a hate filled bigot up to the day we left."

"I didn't bring Ron, his mother, father, or Percy either. Ron, I didn't bring because of his jealousy and anger which he never got over after my reveal in fifth year. He kept going on telling about how much of a glory seeking bastard I was. As for his mother she thought the entire thing with Dumbles was a lie despite the evidence and she turned her back on me and even tried to get all her children to do the same. His father was so whipped by Molly that he didn't even try to stop her at all and even threw his children out the family when they wouldn't listen to her. Which is a shame because I did like Arthur. As for Percy well he was all about promoting that I was an attention seeking liar in fifth year and he was the one who gave Umbridge the area in which I lived that led to her sending the dementors"

"I also took Hogwarts which is that big castle over there. Along with the surrounding lands around it so I could get all the creatures. It was the single most draining thing I have ever done in my entire life. Even with all my abilities and high magic power it took a great deal to move miles of land, with all the creatures and leylines, into my pocket dimension. I was weak for days" My shoulders slumped

"Oh it wasn't all bad 'Arry" butted in Gabrielle "At least you had us to help you feel better~" She says in a sultry tone. I chuckle while scratching my cheek as I remember the 'massages' that my lovers gave me after the transfer.

I then took my new family around the town showing them all kinds of things the magical and mundane world had. Televisions, radios, computers, flying carpets and brooms, game systems, Skin really liked Honeydukes and left with a large pile of candies.

"Humans in your time really made all this stuff?" Asked Wisely who seemed very interested in the apothecary and the carpets.

"Yes, though if the humans of this world are still alive by the 20th century I am making sure the atom bomb never gets made. That was one of the reasons why my world was on the verge of destruction."

"What's an atom bomb" Asked Wisely so I summon a large screen and show them the bombing of Hiroshima

"That was one of the first ones. They got bigger and more destructive later but the real issue was the radiation that saturated the lands killing off any organic life and makes the land incapable of sustaining it for years, if ever." I added that last part when some of them looked thoughtful of it's destructive ability. "So they 'destroyed' their 'enemies' but on the other side they made an entire area unlivable for anything..."

Without warning a pulse of magic spreads out from Hadrian into the surrounding area. The world around them began to shimmer like air over a fire. Music began to play from the surroundings "Oh no!" Gabrielle quickly pulls out a device from her bag and speaks into it "Hadrian is going into song. Brace yourselves" Her voice came out around the tone through the speakers.

Tyki found himself in his human form with his miner clothes on, messy hair and glasses. Along with him sitting at a bar next to Hadrian. The other Noah and Gabrielle would also find themselves in the same bar sitting at tables. All but Gabrielle looked confused at what is going on especially at how Tyki got switched out of his Noah form and into his human form along with clothes.

(The Other Side. The Greatest Showman)

_"Right here, Right now. I put the offer out. I don't want to chase you down but I know you see it."_ Hadrian said as he held a glass of whiskey while looking over at Tyki who also found out he had a glass of whiskey in his hands as well. _"You run with me and I can cut you free out of the drudgery and the walls you keep in"_ Hadrian held out his hand a lump of coal formed _"So trade that typical for something colorful"_ He squeezed the coal and then opened his finger showing a gem radiating a rainbow of colors. _"And if it's crazy, live a little crazy"_ He flips the gem into the air and it turns into bird with 7 tail feathers each a different color and flies off. _"You can play it sensible, a king of conventional"_ He places a paper crown on Tyki's head _"Or you can risk it all and see"_

Hadrian gulps down the whiskey in his glass before hopping out his stool and Tyki turns and watches. _"Don't you want to get away from the same old part you play"_ He kicks the stool he was sitting on and it slides perfectly to the table that Road, Gabrielle and the Earl were sitting at. _"Cause I got what you need so come with me and take a ride"_ He jumps forward placing one hand on the stool in a hand stand before flipping off it and landing on his feet on the table. _"It'll take you to the other side. Cause you can do like you do"_ a miners pickax appears in his hand and he points it at Tyki before he makes it vanish. _"Or you can do like me"_ Gabrielle stands up and offers her hand. Hadrian takes it and kisses it. _"Stay in the cage or you'__ll__ finally take the key_" A key appears on the table _"Oh damn your free to fly"_ He jumps off the table all the way to the bar where he lands in another stool next to Tyki. _"It'll take you to the other side"_

Now Tyki began to sing along _"Okay my friend, you want to cut me well I hate to tell you but it just won't happen."_ He stands up and walks over towards the Earl and Road _"So thanks but no I think I'm good to go" _He takes a jacket that appeared on the table along with the Earls hat which revealed his long bunny ears. _"Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in."_ He says while putting on the hat and jacket before walking back over to Hadrian _"Now I admire you and that whole show you do. You're onto something really it's something"_ he brushes dust off Hadrian's shoulder. _"But I live among the swells and we don't pick up peanut shells. I'll leave that up to you"_

A cane appears in Tyki's hand _"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part __I get to __play. '__Cause I got what I need and I don't need to take the ride__"_ He twirls the cane while while smirking _"I don't need to see the other side. So go do like you do"_ he points the cane at Hadrian_ "I'm good to do like me"_ he downs the whiskey from the glass on the counter then grabs the key _"Ain't in a cage so I don't need to take the key"_ he places the key in Hadrian's pocket _"Oh damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine. I don't need to see the other side"_ He then began to walk towards the door

_"Now is this really how you want to spend your days"_ Hadrian grabs Tykis shoulder and turns him towards the bar before gesturing to the bar _"Whiskey and misery and parties and plays"_

Tyki smirks _"If I was mixed up with you I'd be the talk of the town. Disgrace and disowned another one of the clowns"_ he points his cane to the Earl

_"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little" _The laughter drama mask appears in Hadrian's hand and he briefly places it against his face before tossing it aside and grabbing Tyki by the arm and walking him back to the bar _"Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure aching. Take your walls and start em breaking. Now that's a deal that seems worth taking"_ A contract forms on the table _"But I guess I'll leave that up to you"_

Tyki taps his nail on the table while looking at the contract _"Well it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?"_

Hadrian sighs _"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action. I'd give you seven we can shake and make it happen"_ he holds out his hand.

_"I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"_

_"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime"_

_"Fifteen"_

_"I'd do eight"_

_"Twelve"_

_"Maybe nine"_

_"Ten"_

Tyki holds out his hand. Hadrian thinks it over for a second then shakes his hand. Tyki goes back into his noah form with his suit on instead of miner clothes and no glasses.

Together they sing _"Don't you wanna get away to the whole new part you're gonna play"_ They hop on the bar table and began to dance _"Cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride"_ The whole area changes again to a large circus tent. _"To the other side"_ They began to walk as the other Noah's were doing things now. They pass the twins with Devit holding his hands up with Jasdero doing a hand stand on Devit's palms _"So if you do like I do"_ Says Hadrian while flipping a top hat that lands on his head _"So if you do like me"_ Tyki says while letting the Earls hat roll down his arm to his hand before placing it back on his head.

They began singing in sync again _"Forget the cage because we know how to make the key" _The Earl jumped through a hoop of fire with Wisely balancing on a rope coming out of a wick basket _"Oh Damn! Suddenly we're free to fly."_ Skin was doing lion taming while Lulu was messing with panthers. _"We're going to the other side."_ Sheril and Road were on the trapeze _"So if you do like I do"_ Just Hadrian while Maitora was sitting on top of an elephant. _"So if you do like me"_ says Tyki, Maushyma was lifting 1 ton weights near Skin, then they sync up again _"Cause if we do we're going to the other side!"_ Fiedla was breathing fire and Toraido was swallowing a sword. _"We're going to the other side"_ Hadrian and Tyki put an arm over the others neck as they turned to face all the others. Then the music stopped and the world went back to usual with all of them standing in the middle of town again.

… "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Yelled the twins


	6. Pocket Dimension pt 2

**About the music scene in the last chapter. There will be more of those simply because the inspiration I had to even make this fanfiction was from certain songs that I thought would fit a Noah perfectly in some ways. I guess I should also say I own none of the music lyrics I will be using nor do I claim ownership. I have ideas so far for Greedy by 0R30, Mind games by sickick, and Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer though I prefer the Nightcore Deeper version.**

**Pocket Dimension pt 2**

… "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Yelled the twins

"That was a song called The Other Side from The Greatest Showman" Hadrian says as if it was normal, and it was to him and the citizens of his dimension.

"I think they were talking about the involuntary actions they had to do 'Arry." Said Gabrielle

"Hmph you explain it to them then" Hadrian pouts and crosses his arms like a child.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and turned to the Noah's "Arry has told you about his powers yes?" She gets nods "Well because sometimes he will randomly break out into song and his powers force others to participate. It is harmless really as most everything goes back to normal afterwards but you should know it could happen at anytime. I think the trigger this time was when he said other side"

Tyki gave the Earl his hat back "So you are saying that whenever he breaks out into song he can take control of everyone's actions?" Tyki asked since he was the most effected, though he did find the whole thing an enjoyable experience.

"Oh no he doesn't have control, the song does It is best just not to think about it too much or else you may go insane" She said with an almost mechanical tone. The other Noah's decide just to take it with a grain of salt and never bring it up again.

"Pup there you are!" With that being said a black haired scruffy looking man grabbed Hadrian and hugged him tight "So did it work? Are we in that new world you mentioned? Did you meet your magical family?"

"Gah Sirius bad dog!" A newspaper forms in the air and smacks Sirius in the face "Down boy!" It smacks him again and Sirius sits on the ground while whimpering before he finally caught on to what happened and scowled

"Haha very funny pup" he says while he stands back up. It was then he noticed the thirteen people he had never seen before "Are these those Noah people you mentioned?"

"Yes, Sirius" He then introduces his scruffy dogfather to the others and he happily shakes all their hands but when he got to the earl Sirius spoke "Wow you are large! Bet you would make a great san-" he got cut off by Gabrielle covering his mouth.

"Don't say you know what right now. It might set 'Arry into another song." She scolds Sirius

"Oh yea. Sorry bout that." he rubs the back of his head

"Hmph you all act like my singing is terrible."

"No actually you sing very well 'Arry. It's just when you sing it sometimes makes us late to appointments and work." That was why they had an alarm for when Harry sung because it was now a legitimate excuse for when you were late to something if you were caught up in it.

He grabs Gabrielle by the hips and locks his lips with hers. They kiss for several seconds before breaking apart "It's nice to know my singing is good" He chuckles completely ignoring the second half of her sentence. She nods a bit dazed.

"Well I'll show you my castle and then you all can go explore wherever you want. So long as you don't kill anything, that includes the ones that will try to attack you like the acromantulas."

"What is an acromantula?" Wisely asked. He was very intrigued with these new creatures

"A spider that is about the size of a horse" A few grimace "We use them to feed the dragons due to their high breed ability. They also make the most amazing silk you will ever find. Even my shirt is made from their silk and it is so comfortable~" He began to rub his sleeve distractedly

Tyki came over and began to touch the sleeve himself "Huh that does feel rather nice." Sheril came over and grabbed my other arm "Yea it does feel nice"

"If you want there is a tailor in town that will make you some customized clothes. Just charge it to me since the money of your world won't count here, yet at least." they nod and I lead them into the castle, formerly known as Hogwarts. I took it as my home when I moved it and have plans to open a different area for schooling the children.

I push open the doorway which lead to the great hall. It was mostly the same as it was back in school only without the tables and benches. "Wow" Said Road as she looked up and saw that the ceiling showed the night sky, even though it was day outside.

"Yes, it is rather impressive isn't it? I have made some improvements in some areas such as using expansion charms on almost every room so that the inside of my castle is way bigger than the outside"

"I thought this was that school you mentioned um Hogwarts I think you said?"

"Yes but before it became Hogwarts it was Slytherin Castle I just laid claim to my property which was within my right due to ol Dumblefuck breaking the school charter so much during his time as headmaster. By breaking the charter I was legally and magically able to reclaim the castle as Lord Slytherin, even if my inclusion into Slytherin's family tree is only through magic."

The first thing I lead them to was my library, if they didn't believe me about the expansion charms they believe me now. The library room was three stories large and so wide open one could barely make out the end of it. There were rows upon rows of shelves filled with all manner of books that the entire room look like a maze.

I showed them the computer system which had the list of all the books I owned in the library. "So you just type in what you are looking for let's say Italian Cooking." I type that in and it goes through the search then gives another opening asking if the user wanted to narrow the search so I typed in pizza, once again another one popped up asking if I wanted to narrow the search more so I typed in chicken. With that in it showed the name of a few books that had the recipe for chicken based pizza within them. I then restart the search and do the same thing only this time I type in Dragons. The search asked if I wanted to narrow it down so I typed in Magical World, which was what one typed in for anything from the magical world so that things like muggle books on the subject don't pop in the search, and again a third box but I skipped it. 46 different book titles popped up all about the different dragon breeds and their habitats.

"See, very simple. I have books on pretty much any subject you could think of, well from my world at least. I have comic books and manga too! I got books on science, literature, math, physics, I have religious text, story books, and all manner of things. Just be careful if you go into my restricted section as those books are dangerous"

"How can a book be dangerous?" asked Devit

"Well one of the books I have back there and under heavy warding will literally melt the eyes of the reader if they look into it. Another will release a harsh scream when opened. Ah and there it one that will drain your blood the longer you hold it and uses the blood to form the words on the pages."

"Holy crap!"

"Yep dangerous things indeed." I then began to type something into the computer "I will need to set you all up with some form of online account so I can program you into the system but that can be done later. For now" The printer near began to print out some files. "Each one of you take a paper. They have a guest login and password you will need to use if you want to take any of the books outside the castle."

Next I lead them to the Entertainment Section of the castle. Where I showed them the game room with almost every game and system made in my old world. Fiedla, Devit, and Jasdero seemed very interested in video games when I showed them some of the game trailers. Lastly I took them into the Theater where I had them settle in to chairs and gave them access to any snack and drink from the snack section nearby, Jasdero really liked Mountain Dew and Skin is now a fan of Yoohoo. We all sat and watched the Labyrinth together.

"I think I will do that stair case trick on the exorcist, when I find them" He chuckles "It would be very amusing watching someone get lost in so many stairs.

"That was amazing! Are all movies like this one?" Said road as she glomped me

"Some yes. But there are some that are better or worse. Luckily I have a long list of movies to choose from, even with the original film reels"

"That's because in the last two years you went around the world and just took anything and everything you wanted" Sirius said with a snicker

I scratched my cheek a little "Yes that may have started the Magical World War sooner than it would have but," I shrug "I already had everyone I cared about or needed in my own space"

"Well we don't know the exact location, yet, but we do know where the approximate location of some of the Black Order's bases are." Said Lulu, I think this is the first time she spoke to me.

"You have a lovely voice" I say causing her cheeks to pink just slightly before going straight back to her calm, cold, demeanor.

"Thank you Hadrian"

"Ah friends and family can call me Harry. I think I will have the Akuma call me Azrael though"

"Why would you want that?" Asked Road

"Well I plan to open a few businesses for my entertainment in this world under the name Hadrian Peverell. If I ever met an exorcist with an Akuma I don't want them to blurt out my real name and give me away so soon."

"Wouldn't they know from your looks though if you aren't in your Noah State?" Tyki pointed out.

I chuckle before my body began to shrink and change until I was Roads size and looking like her male twin "Metamorphimagus's can shape shift at will." I said in a childish voice "So I have no fear as I will be using different faces when out and about in the world"

"Hey that's just like Lulu!" Exclaimed road causing me to look at Lulu with a raised brow

"My ability allows me to shape shift at will as well." Said Lulu, though slightly shocked that someone else had an ability much like her own.

"Cool! Do you go around pranking people with your abilities too?" She merely shakes her head "Ah well you should try it. I once took the form of the Queen of England and entered into a pub then proceeded to out drink the patrons hah it was all over the news!"

"Kufufufu that is a funny image" The Earl began laughing at the thought of an elderly Queen out drinking burly men

"Well the tour is over for now. You all can go explore anyplace you want again just don't kill anything please. If you need any help with the tech just ask someone and they should help out."


End file.
